Abschluss
by yoho
Summary: Na, jetzt überlegst du, wie du mich nach Askaban schaffst', unterbrach Bellatrix Lestrange Hermines Gedankengang. 'Ist Oberschlau Granger mal ratlos? Tja, Kleines. Ich seh’ das so: Du hast mich, aber du kriegst mich hier nicht weg.'


Title: Abschluss

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs (und sieben) werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: „Na, jetzt überlegst du, wie du mich nach Askaban schaffst?", unterbrach Bellatrix Lestrange Hermines Gedankengang. „Ist Oberschlau Granger mal ratlos? Tja, Kleines. Ich seh' das so: Du hast mich, aber du kriegst mich hier nicht weg. Richtig? Nicht mit dem Balg im Gepäck. Nicht mit so vielen Augenzeugen."

Authors Note: Dass meine Kurzgeschichten alle irgendwie zusammengehören, wissen meine Stammleserinnen und Stammleser inzwischen. ‚Abschluss' wird vermutlich die letzte Geschichte in der Reihe sein. Da ich die Stories weder chronologisch schreibe noch poste, gibt es sie aber schon heute. Und vielleicht ist es auch ein etwas würdigeres Ende, als in Band sieben. Ein dicker Dank an miffi für das Bügeln meiner katastrophalen Rechtschreibung und die Beseitigung einiger Unschönheiten.

Disclaimer: Der Plot und Janek gehören mir. Hermine, Harry und Bellatrix Lestrange darf Frau Rowling behalten.

**Abschluss**

_(Janek wird in meiner Geschichte ‚Kinderkram' eingeführt. In ‚Abschluss' ist er acht oder neun Jahre alt. Wer mehr über ihn wissen möchte, sollte ‚Kinderkram' und ‚Der Besuch' lesen.)_

„Hermine, guck mal!"

Janek kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und wies auf das Schwarzweiß-Foto einer nackten und ziemlich molligen Frau, die sich auf einem Sofa räkelte. Das Foto stammte unübersehbar aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert. Jetzt zierte es eine Postkarte an einem Bukinisten-Stand am Quai-Saint-Michel.

Hermine sah den Jungen mit einer gewissen Neugier an: „Und, was ist damit? Sieht auch nicht anders aus als ich. Nur ein paar Kilo schwerer."

„Ich find's lustig. Warum liegt die ohne was an auf einem Sofa?"

Hermine seufzte und schob sich die Sonnenbrille in die Stirn, um das ‚Kunstwerk' genauer begutachten zu können.

„Früher gab es Leute, die fanden das schön."

„Kann ich die haben?"

„Aber nur von deinem Taschengeld." _Und ich darf das dann Harry erklären_, dachte Hermine.

„Dann will ich sie doch nicht."

„Wie wär's mit einer Pause?", versuchte Hermine ein, wie sie vor sich selber zugeben musste, plumpes Ablenkungsmanöver. „Wir könnten uns ans Ufer setzen."

Janek nickte und sie gingen die Treppe neben der Petit Pont hinunter an die Seine.

Unter der Brücke lagerten einige Obdachlose in einer Umgebung aus Decken, Pappkartons und Einkaufswagen. Die beiden waren schon fast an ihnen vorbei, als Hermine eine Stimme hörte, die sie unter tausenden wieder erkannt hätte, egal in welcher Sprache diese Stimme schrie und zischte.

„Gib mir meine Flasche wieder, du kleines Stück Dreck!"

Auch drei Jahre nach dem Krieg waren Hermines Reflexe noch hervorragend.

„Hinter meinen Rücken!" Janek stand im nächsten Moment mit der Schmalseite hinter ihr, so wie sie es hunderte Male trainiert hatten.

Hermine hatte im gleichen Augenblick ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, richtete ihn auf die Menschen unter der Brücke und erstarrte dann.

Die Zeit war zu Bellatrix Lestrange nicht gut gewesen. Wäre da nicht diese Stimme gewesen, Hermine hätte die Frau, die so viel Unglück über Harry, Neville und zig andere Zaubererfamilien gebracht hatte, nicht wieder erkannt.

Das einst hübsche Gesicht war zu einer totenkopfähnlichen Maske verfallen. Der Körper war so hager, wie sie es nur von Menschen kannte, die lange gehungert hatten.

Die braunen Flecken des Kaposi-Sarkoms auf ihren Armen verrieten Hermine die Ursache für Bellatrix Lestranges körperlichen Verfall.

Aids war eine Krankheit, die auch Hexen und Zauberer befallen konnte. Allerdings gab es längst Mittel und Wege, die Infektion zu stoppen und sie, wenn sich Hermine richtig erinnerte, auch zu heilen.

Nur hatte Bellatrix nach Voldemorts Tod wohl keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt, ein Krankenhaus in der magischen Welt aufzusuchen. Ihr Gesicht war überall bekannt und einem Heiler wäre es sofort aufgefallen, wenn eine Patientin Vielsafttrank eingenommen hätte.

„Was glotzt du so?" Bellatrix hatte Hermine bemerkt und sah sie giftig an.

Dann huschte ein Schimmer des Erkennens über ihr Gesicht: „Guck mal da, die Granger! Hermine Granger und ihr Balg. Von wem ist der? Harry, oder? Wie geht's ihm denn so? Kürzlich mal an Sirius gedacht?"

Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Erstarrung und sagte leise auf Englisch, so dass sie keiner der anderen Obdachlosen verstehen konnte: "Hallo, Bella! Weißt du, dass du die Letzte bist? Wir haben sie alle. Nur wohin du verschwunden bist, konnten wir nie herausfinden. Und jetzt will ich deinen Zauberstab haben!"

Bellatrix Lestrange lachte meckernd: „Hol ihn dir doch!"

„Bella, keine Spielchen! – Expelliarmus!"

Hermine hatte ganz leise gesprochen. Bellatrix Lestrange geriet trotzdem leicht ins Schwanken. Aber kein Zauberstab kam auf Hermine zugeflogen. Sie ließ ihre linke Hand wieder sinken.

Stattdessen sprach sie einen Zauber, der normalerweise dazu diente, Zauberer, die sich unter Muggeln versteckten, zu identifizieren. Über Bellatrix' Kopf hätte jetzt eine rot leuchtende Kugel erscheinen müssen. Aber da war keine Kugel.

Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken.

„Du hast deine Magie verloren", sagte sie leise.

Die letzte Todesserin lachte sarkastisch: „Das kleine Schlammblut. Immer noch die gleiche Klugscheißerin. – Ja, ich habe _sie_ verloren. Sie ist weg, futsch, vom Winde verweht. Diese Scheiß-Krankheit hat sie mir genommen. Ich hab' keinen Zauberstab mehr. Hab' ihn verloren. Vielleicht habe ich auch ein Feuerchen damit angezündet. Der letzte Winter war kalt. War sowieso nur noch ein nutzloses Stück Holz."

Hermine musterte das, was von Bellatrix Lestrange übrig geblieben war: „Du musst zu einem Arzt."

„Vergiss es! – Ich bin tot!" Sie lachte mit ihrer hohen Stimme, die immer noch gefährlich und gemein klang. Immer bereit zu beleidigen und zu bedrohen.

„Mir kann kein Arzt mehr helfen. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust in Askaban zu verrecken. Dann schon lieber hier auf der Straße."

Hermines Gedanken rasten.

_Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt ein Aurorenteam holen und sie festnehmen lassen. Aber die sind in London und ich bin in Paris. Ich habe keine Eule und ich kann auch nicht vor allen Leuten einen Patronus losschicken. Wenn ich disappariere, dann ist sie weg. Scheiße, geht sowieso nicht. So besoffen können die anderen gar nicht sein, dass sie nicht merken, wenn ich mich plötzlich mit dem Kind in Luft auflöse._

„Na, jetzt überlegst du, wie du mich nach Askaban schaffst?", unterbrach Bellatrix Lestrange ihren Gedankengang. „Ist Oberschlau Granger mal ratlos? Tja, Kleines. Ich seh' das so: Du hast mich, aber du kriegst mich hier nicht weg. Richtig? Nicht mit dem Balg im Gepäck. Nicht mit so vielen Augenzeugen."

Janek rührte sich jetzt. Er hatte gesehen, dass Hermine ihren Zauberstab zurück in den Ärmelhalfter geschoben hatte. Sein Kopf erschien hinter ihrem Rücken und er betrachtete neugierig die fremde Frau, mit der Hermine redete.

„Weißt du was, kleine Granger? Wie wär's, wenn du mich gleich umbringst? Ich würde einen sauberen Avada diesem Scheiß hier vorziehen." Bellatrix Lestrange wies mit einer Handbewegung auf ihren Körper.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie leise und ihre Stimme war scharf. „Nein, Bellatrix Lestrange. Das wäre viel zu einfach für dich. Was du jetzt hast, das ist noch nicht mal der Anfang vom Ende. Ich will, dass du so leidest, wie die Longbottoms leiden, wie Harry gelitten hat. Ich will, dass du im Dreck verreckst und Ratten deinen Kadaver fressen."

Hermine hatte Französisch gesprochen, damit Janek nicht verstehen konnte, was sie sagte.

«…et que les rats bouffent ton cadavre.»

„Granger, du überraschst mich. Du kannst ja richtig hassen!" Und da war es wieder, dieses Lachen, das Hermine seit dem Ende des fünften Schuljahres in ihren Träumen verfolgte.

Hermine musterte Bellatrix Lestrange noch einmal, wie um das Bild in sich aufzunehmen.

Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, schob Janek vor sich und ging.

Der Junge stellte keine Fragen. Er drehte sich nur einmal um und sah zu der hageren Frau zurück, die unbeweglich dastand und ihnen nachblickte.

Als das Lager unter der Brücke nicht mehr zu sehen war, blieb Hermine stehen. Sie nahm den Jungen unter den Achseln und wirbelte ihn einmal im Kreis und Janek quietschte.

„Ehhh!", protestierte er, als er wieder auf dem Boden stand. „Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Mir war einfach danach", sagte Hermine lachend. „Der Krieg ist zu Ende."

(Es gibt übrigens eine amerikanische Fanfiction, in der am Ende auch Hermine und eine ziemlich heruntergekommene Bellatrix Lestrange zusammentreffen. Aber außer den Personen gibt es eigentlich keine Gemeinsamkeiten. Sie heißt ‚A Few Choice Words', stammt von MononWalker und wurde auf portkey dot org veröffentlicht)


End file.
